


Strawberries, Peaches and Cream

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has a naughty dream.<br/>Post Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries, Peaches and Cream

Buffy had to be dreaming, because she would never wear her hair like this in public.  
  


The blond Slayer stared at herself in the dresser mirror in her bedroom at home. Her hair was plaited in a multitude of small braids that circled her head. Each braid ended in a white bead.  
  


And she was dressed like Xena.  
  


"Yep, I'm dreaming," Buffy said to her reflection. She turned from side to side to better see the leather and armor ensemble she wore. "This outfit does nothing for my thighs."  
  


"I wouldn't say that, honey." Joyce entered the bedroom, a smile on her face. "You look good. Better than Lucy Lawless in that outfit."  
  


"Thanks, Mom." Buffy smoothed out her short leather skirt and asked hesitantly, "Will the others like my Halloween costume?"  
  


"I don't remember you wearing that last Halloween," Joyce said. "I thought you bought it specifically for your birthday party."  
  


"Right," Buffy nodded, "my birthday party... which is today?"  
  


Joyce laughed and half-hugged her daughter. "You just want me to say it again, don't you?" Joyce said. "Well, Happy 21st Birthday, Buffy."  
  


Twenty-one, Buffy thought. Cool. Now I can not-drink legally. At least in my dreams.  
  


"You'd best go downstairs," Joyce told Buffy. "Everyone's here already. And, as I promised, I'll be leaving as soon as I get my purse."  
  


"Okay," Buffy said. Her mother left the bedroom after another quick hug. The Slayer looked at herself in the mirror again. "Shall we go see who else is in Buffy's dream? I think we shall."  
  


Buffy could hear music and voices coming from the living room. Did she have a big party or a little one? Who came? Were they all in costume, like her? These questions ran through her brain as she slowly descended the stairs.  
  


"Happy Birthday, Buffy!" Willow greeted enthusiastically as she met Buffy in the hall. The redhead was dressed in a pink dress, had a crown on her head and was holding a wand with a star on the end. "I love your Xena costume."  
  


"And you look great as...," Buffy trailed off, hoping Willow would fill in the blank.  
  


"I'm Glenda, the Good Witch," Willow said, grinning.  
  


Buffy giggled. "Good one, Wills."  
  


Willow curtseyed, then crooked her arm. "Come on, birthday girl. Your guests are awaiting."  
  


Buffy hooked her arm through Willow's and walked beside the redhead into the living room. Streamers and balloons decorated the room, and a sign proclaiming it was Buffy's 21st birthday was strung across one wall.  
  


Xander, dressed in sailor whites, hugged the Slayer first. Anya gave her a brief hug next, grumbling that she was cold in her grass skirt and bikini top.  
  


Tara was Dorothy, to go with Willow's Good Witch. Giles had only dropped by to wish Buffy well.  
  


Surprisingly, Spike was there, in his normal clothes and carrying a McDonald's Happy Meal box. He grinned good-naturedly at Buffy -- another sign that this was a dream -- and said he was dressed as a human.  
  


Buffy laughed at that. "Happy Meal on legs."  
  


The blond Slayer looked around for Riley, but he was nowhere to be seen. However, she did find someone she didn't expect.  
  


"Angel," Buffy whispered, joining the tall, dark vampire. She looked over his costume and burst into giggles.  
  


Angel gave her a lopsided grin. "You like?"  
  


"Your legs are very pale," Buffy responded. Angel was wearing a garish floral shirt, Bermuda shorts, scrunched black socks and black gym shoes. A bright blue baseball cap was backwards on his head.  
  


"Yours are very sexy," Angel countered, his chocolate eyes focused on same.  
  


Buffy blushed. "Angel."  
  


"The rest of you is sexy, too," Angel went on, taking a step closer to her. He reached out and traced a finger over the swell of her breasts, which were emphasized by her costume.  
  


So, it was going to be one of _those_ dreams. Buffy didn't mind at all.  
  


Buffy's breathing hitched and she found herself leaning into Angel's soft touch. Angel bent his head and covered her mouth with his.  
  


The sounds of the party faded away. Buffy sighed into the kiss, delighting in Angel's taste. Coffee. Chocolate. Mint toothpaste. Angel. By god, how she'd missed him.  
  


Angel pulled away, a tender smile curving his lips. He took Buffy's hand and led her to a corner where two hardback chairs were set up beside a small table. On the table sat a white bowl filled with strawberries and sliced peaches. A second, smaller bowl was filled with white cream.  
  


Buffy, Warrior Princess, was gently pushed down onto one of the chairs. Angel took the seat across from her. She caught sight of his white, white legs and giggled again.  
  


Angel scowled at her as he reached over to pluck a piece of fruit out of the bowl. "It's not like I can tan."  
  


"I'm sorry," she giggled, "but black socks and those le--"  
  


Angel forced a cream-dipped peach slice between her lips, effectively cutting her off.  
  


Buffy bit down. The sweet taste of the peach exploded in her mouth. The cream was cool and smooth, the mixture of the two pleasing to her tastebuds.  
  


Angel was staring at her mouth. Buffy quickly chewed and swallowed, then licked her lips and wiped her mouth with her hand.  
  


"Don't do that," Angel said in a deep voice.  
  


"Chew?"  
  


"Wipe your mouth," Angel replied as he dipped a strawberry in the cream.  
  


Buffy gave him a quizzical look, but agreed. He fed her the strawberry liberally coated with cream. Buffy could feel the white cream circling her lips after she'd taken a bite. She fought the urge to wipe her mouth.  
  


Angel groaned softly. He grabbed another strawberry, dipped it in the cream and fed it to her. Again, the cream smeared on her lips as she bit into the ripe fruit.  
  


"God, Buffy," Angel murmured, his bedroom eyes still focused on her mouth.  
  


Buffy blushed and wiggled on her chair. The way he was looking at her made her sex tingle and her heart race.  
  


Her heart skipped into overdrive when, instead of feeding her another piece of fruit, Angel lifted his hips and pulled down his Bermuda shorts. His marble-hard length sprang up and stood tall, the foreskin partially rolled down around the darkened head.  
  


"Angel! What are you doing?" Buffy hissed. She glanced over at the rest of the party, only to find everyone had disappeared. It was only her, Angel, and bowls of fruit and cream.  
  


Dreaming, remember?, Buffy told herself, returning her eyes to Angel. She blinked several times when she saw what he was doing. Her blush deepened and she felt a flood of wetness between her thighs.  
  


Angel had taken a cream-dipped strawberry and was painting his erect shaft with the white cream. Buffy realized right then why he didn't want her to lick her lips. It was unbelievably kinky, and turned her on even more.  
  


She scooted to the edge of her chair and waited for him to finish. Her mouth actually watered as she thought about what was going to happen momentarily.  
  


"Suck me," Angel instructed in a hoarse voice, dropping the strawberry paintbrush onto the small table.  
  


Buffy bent forward and slid her lips around his cream-covered cock. The sweetness against his salty skin tasted wonderful. Angel moaned and pushed his hips forward.  
  


Buffy opened her mouth further and took as much of him as she could inside. The cream gathered on her lips and her tongue. She sucked hard, which she remembered he liked, and was rewarded with a throaty whimper when she swallowed the cream she'd cleaned from him.  
  


She felt his large hand on the back of her head, guiding her as she bobbed over his lap. She wiggled again and pressed her thighs tightly together, putting pressure on her clitoris.  
  


"Buffy, I'm coming," Angel hissed shortly thereafter.  
  


His hips bucked rapidly under Buffy, and she purposely began to hum. Angel let out a choked-off cry of pleasure as he exploded inside her mouth. She swallowed greedily, drinking his bittersweet essence down. Some of the viscous white semen escaped from her mouth, coating her lips and running down his pulsating shaft.  
  


Buffy raised her head after she'd milked Angel completely. Angel slumped in the chair, panting needlessly. He stared at her mouth, then laughed and groaned at the same time. "Perfect," he said.  
  


Buffy slowly licked her lips and she saw his cock twitch. She smiled. "You are one naughty vampire."  
  


Angel leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "Just wait," he whispered, before pressing his mouth to hers.  
  


_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._  
  


Buffy's fist shot out and she slammed it down on the alarm clock. It was smashed to pieces from the force of her blow. She pulled the covers up over her head.  
  


"Now," Buffy purred, climbing onto Angel's lap. She wound her arms around his neck and met his smiling brown eyes. "Where were we?"  
  
  
  


**End**  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
